Electronic displays are sometimes mounted in positions that provide for less than desirable viewing angles. For example, electronic displays are often mounted over fireplace mantels and/or in recessed niches for aesthetic and/or spatial reasons. However, many users find that a display mounted over a fireplace mantel and/or in a recessed niche is mounted too high for comfortable viewing.